Branson and Sierra: Six Years Later
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: Six years ago, a promise was made to me. A promise that I will never let go of. A promise that I never lost faith in. Takes place after Prim Wylde.


**Branson and Sierra: Six Years Later**

_Sierra's P.O.V._

Six years ago, a promise was made to me. A promise that I will never let go of. A promise that I never lost faith in.

_Flashback Six Years Ago_

_"I really want to go out with you, but it won't be possible until after we both graduate. I promise you this; I will wait for you. I will __not__ look at anyone else or be attracted to anyone. Only you, Sierra."_

_End of Flashback_

Branson Wylde, the older brother of my friend Prim Wylde made that promise to me when he surprised me on Valentine's Day in 2011. He had graduated from Solstice High School a semester early his senior year, and went on to Indiana University to major in music education.

I really liked Branson, and fell in love with him during my sophomore year in high school. When I was a junior six years ago, I had taken my love up a notch and confessed my feelings to him over the phone.

Then, he came to my house on Valentine's Day and confessed to me, but there was a problem. He was in college in Indiana, and I was still in high school here in Sol City. I was a seventeen-year-old girl back then, and I was kind of upset at that factor; well, _really_ upset. Even after Branson promised me that he would not look at any other girl, I felt like that wasn't enough. And then… well, I still blush at that memory of what happened next.

Branson and I were almost caught getting "frisky" by my parents, and Branson hid in the coat closet. My parents were too tired to notice him in the closet when they hung up their coats. Branson left afterwards, with a gift to me, and a promise that I hung on to dearly.

Branson rarely had time to visit me after that. He came back when Adam was in the hospital, but after that, he didn't come back to Sol City until Christmas. Adam was in the hospital in March.

I had been extremely lonely these past six years. At the end of my senior year in high school, I had only seen Branson twice that school year. When he did visit, I didn't take our quality time for granted. Well, I _tried_ not to. I was just happy that Branson was here for me.

Now, I'm halfway done with my senior year in college at Lunar University, the same school Adam went to. Prim, a junior in college now, is attending Purdue University, majoring in psychology and minoring in genetics. I am majoring in visual arts and animation. In fact, I'm currently sketching scenes for a real animation that the people in my group are putting together. We're doing an anime called Lucky Shot.

Lucky Shot is about a sophomore boy named Noah Elkins in high school who is really a cute guy, but was the class nerd, and was a total bookworm. He was in marching band and pep band as well, and plays flute. One day at a basketball game, Noah was chosen by the cocky basketball players to be the "lucky" student who gets to face the star of the team: Michael Brooks.

The real plan was to humiliate poor Noah, who was only 5'7". Michael was 6'5". Noah was supposed to make a basket without losing the ball to Michael. Somehow, some way, Noah closed his eyes and threw the ball at the half court line- and made the shot! The basketball team was appalled at that miraculous shot, and from then on, tried to make Noah's life miserable.

His fame caught the attention of the head cheerleader, Azure, Michael's girlfriend, which makes things worse for Noah. This also makes Mana, Noah's best friend, extremely jealous of Azure and Noah, and the envious clarinet tries anything to finally get Noah to notice her.

Noah's life falls apart when lines are crossed between the basketball team and the band nerds when Noah is offered a position as a sub on the basketball team. Well, what will happen to Noah? I honestly don't know yet. It's still January 2016, and we are supposed to have this animation finished in time for us to air it to colleges in the US on March 17, St. Patrick's Day. Oh, the irony.

As of right now, I'm in charge of creating the scenes for the marching band and pep band parts. Also, when we do the voice acting, I play Azure. My fellow peers said that I can make my voice sound really seductive and alluring…and the fact that they notice that freaks me out.

I really hope Branson will come to visit me soon. He hasn't visited me since my sophomore year in college. I knew that he was studying abroad in Italy his senior year and after he graduated, but I haven't heard from him at all. I'm starting to wonder if he doesn't want me anymore. I wonder if our promise is breaking ever so slowly. I wonder if Branson even remembers his promise.

_Branson's P.O.V._

I have come back from Venice, Italy a week ago, and I'm truly exhausted. You'd think a 23 year old man would be able to suck it up and go see his girl, but I can't. She's extremely busy as of now. I heard from Prim that she and a group of students are putting together an anime to air to other colleges in the US on March 17. I can't distract her. Then her mind will be focused on me, not her studies.

I plan to visit her finally on St. Patrick's Day, when she presents her completed anime. I have so much to tell her, and I have so much "I love you's" to give to her. I miss Sierra with all my heart, and it kills me to think about how she's feeling. I hope that she hasn't given up on me. I've kept my word and it's still not wavering. I plan to ask her the most important and shocking question right when I see her. I've been waiting a long time for this, and I'm through waiting.

Hang in there, Sierra. I promise you it won't be much longer until I see you.

**Two Months Later…**

_Sierra's P.O.V._

It's finally the day. March 17. Lucky Shot, the anime created by students of Lunar University have finally animated and voice recorded it, and now we're about to make its debut right here in Lunar University's auditorium. I'm proud to say that Azure's voice was perfect, because I played her. I'm just still a bit down from Branson. It's been another two months, and still no call or visit from him. This is _not_ my lucky day.

"Cheer up, Sierra! We're about to make our debut!" Ethan, my friend who played as Noah said. "I see your sisters are in the audience. I can't stand seeing you down when you're surrounded by people who support and care about you."

I smiled and gave Ethan a hug. He knew how to cheer me up.

From afar, someone's eyes were on me, and they narrowed in jealousy as Ethan hugged me back.

Lucky Shot was an extreme hit with Lunar University's student body. They laughed at hilarious scenes, some cried at sad scenes, and everyone gave us a standing ovation when our anime was finished. I smiled with pride, and you never knew how happy a 22 year old can get. The cast and those who worked with us to get this anime running stood together.

As I scanned the crowd and was happy to see Sienna, Siesta, Jacob, Prim, Adam, Andrew, Roxxi, Spencer, Maddy, and Mason all happy and grown up. Then, I froze on the spot as I saw who was sitting next to Prim.

_It…it couldn't be. Was I seeing right? I haven't seen him in two years, so I could be imagining things. His appearance must have changed. _

I shook off the thought and walked off the stage with my friends, taking a double take.

We had a small reception after the viewing of Lucky Shot. I was visiting with my long lost friends and sisters.

"That was an amazing animation, Sierra! You played Azure perfectly. I could hardly believe that was your voice!" Roxxi was saying.

"Yeah, you sounded too sexy for your age." Prim teased, winking playfully at me while clinging onto Adam's arm.

I blushed at her comment.

"Inappropriate!" I cried throwing a small cookie at Prim.

Unfortunately, the cookie landed inside Prim's shirt. She shrieked and started flapping at her shirt, only making it worse. Everyone laughed as Prim was spazzing.

"I can get that out for you." Adam smirked, teasingly licking his lips.

"Ew, get away!" Prim cried, smacking Adam's arm.

"You know Adam; his sexual needs won't be satisfied at just touching only himself." Jacob added, earning a loud laugh from everyone.

Adam scoffed at that.

Even though we are in our twenties, we are still the immature band kids from Solstice High, and I'm glad we're still as fun as we were when we were in our teens.

Just then, someone tapped me on my shoulder. I calmed down from laughing so hard and turned around. It was the same guy from earlier who looked like Branson. He was holding a dozen roses in his hand. The male had black hair, and his bang to the side covered his entire left eye, and his somewhat spiky hair came down to about half of his neck. His warm brown eye that was visible held a certain familiarity. But I knew this wasn't Branson. He will never come back to see me. This cute guy is only making m miss him more.

"…can I help you?" I asked quickly.

The guy's face showed hurt, and he dropped the roses, but I have no idea why.

"You…really have no idea who I am?" he asked.

Then, it all hit me like a brick. This guy _is_ Branson! My love! The one who I think about all the time! Whoa, he has gotten hotter.

While I was just standing there having a soliloquy with myself while looking stupid, Branson took my silence as a no and walked away, dejected. Finally, I snapped out of it and ran after him. I was _not_ going to lose him right when I saw him!

"Branson!" I shouted, catching up with him.

Branson stopped but didn't turn around. Instead, I placed my hands on his shoulders, turned him around, and kissed him. Branson was caught by surprise at my sudden impulse and stumbled backwards, with me falling on top of him.

"Oh my god, I've missed you! It's been two years, and I almost didn't recognize you!" I cried, hugging him tightly.

Branson was still a bit shocked by my kiss, but immediately hugged me back.

"I know. I should have expected that. I didn't want to leave you hanging for so long. I wanted you to focus on your studies and be successful before I saw you again. I love you Sierra, and I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"It's ok. I forgive you. All I care about now is that you're here. With _me_." I replied, getting off of him and standing up.

Branson then stood on one knee and held my right hand. I gasped. What was he _doing_?

"Sierra Selene Leone, will you officially date me?" Branson asked.

I was so happy for him to _finally_ ask me to date him. We weren't officially going out, because six years ago, he said it would be better if we didn't get in an official relationship just yet.

"Yes!" I cried, not holding back my excitement.

Branson stood up, put a hand on my shoulder, and kissed me with the same fire and passion he had six years ago. I've really missed his kiss. In fact, when I kissed him, it the first time we had that kind of affection in six years.

"Yeah, go get her, boy!" Jacob cried from the peanut gallery.

Siesta whacked him on the head with her sports bag, silencing him. Branson gave our group of friends a thumbs up as he continued to kiss me. Our group cheered as Branson pulled away.

"We start our bond right now." Branson said, running to retrieve the roses he dropped on the ground.

He dusted them off and presented them to me. I giggled and accepted them happily.

"Thank you, these are beautiful!" I gushed.

Branson grabbed my hand and walked me to his car.

"First stop, my brand new house I bought in Sol City!" he cried.

"What! You have a _house_?" I cried, shocked.

Branson smirked as he put the car into drive. "There are many other surprises waiting at my house." he said seductively.

He winked at me and began to drive. I sat back and relaxed. I finally reacted to his comment when I realized what he could be implying.

"Hey! What do you mean by "surprises"?" I asked.

Branson laughed at me.

"If I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it? But, there are dinosaur chicken nuggets and chocolate ice cream included in this surprise."

_That_ got me excited.

"Shut up and drive!" I cried, bouncing in my seat like a five year old.

With both of us laughing, we rode off into the sunset, not looking back at past events. Just like Branson's car, we kept moving forward.

_FIN_

**There you go! That was Sierra and Branson six years later!**

**Readers: No duh.**

**Me: Whatever. Anyways, while writing about Sierra's anime Lucky Shot, I had a great idea and that plot will turn into a fanfic! Yay! You will be seeing that title soon. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
